A Strange Reaction
by Moondoe
Summary: Omega Squad come back onto the Justice, only to have a strange reaction from Thyme. Niner/OC


"**Go, go, go!**," Niner roared as the others stumbled from the brush. Both he and Fi turned to fire back at the oncoming enemy, protecting Darman and Atin's backs as they made a dash for the transport waiting to take them all back to the **_Justice_**. Two heavy thumps told them they made it, as well as confirmation from both men. Niner went next, Fi staying to cover his back. But when the Sarge turned, the Sniper had disappeared from sight. A sick feeling coiled in his gut as the lasers kept coming towards them, getting a little too close for comfort.

"Fi! Where's Fi," Niner roared, looking around frantically. He spotted the sniper crawling low to the ground to avoid the lasers pulling on thorny whips and crushing small blue flowers beneath him.

"Come on Fi," Niner yelled,"You can make it!"

The sniper crawled a little faster, making it over to them quickly and the doors sealed shut, immediately taking off. All four commandos immediately sagged against the walls.

"Remind me to kill all the non clone intel officers when we get back," Atin grumbled.

"Noted," the other three said in union.

**XXXXX**

Fi's armor was speckled with dirt that he was trying to wipe off, moaning and complaining,"Look at all this! I't take me ages to get it all off!"

"We all got dirty," Darman pointed out, but it didn't deter his brother.

"Yeah, but I also have thorns and who knows what those are to get off!"

"Food, shower, sleep and more sleep," Niner said to take their minds off of it. Fi immeidately brightened.

"Food, food, one more time food, then a shower!"

"No fair, Sarge," Darman said as his helmet came off. He shot him a knowing grin and said,"You get an extra pillow to sleep on!"

It took Niner a few seconds to realize what he was talking about and couldn't quit contain the grin that came across his face. Darman laughed.

"Speaking of that pillow," Atin said and gestured to something. Thyme was coming towards them with one of Niner's favorite outfits. The sheer deep blue skirt was held in place by a belt of small white balls that could have been pearls. The top was also deep blue but solid, crisscrossing over her chest and fluttered in strips at her side. That was the problem with it. He loved it...but _his_ girl kept getting looked at whenever she wore it. All thoughts flew out of his head when he was enveloped by her.

"Welcome back, commando boy," she murmured and kissed the tender part right under his ear, making him shiver. Fi laughed at Niner and stepped up to ruffle the Cathar's hair.

"Don't do that to the Sarge, _vod'ika_," he said, grinning widely,"He might have another lunchroom breakdown!"

"Fi," Niner growled, a tinge of pink coming to his cheeks at the reminder,"_K'uur_!"

"I'm just saying," the sniper said, retreating to a safe distance a few steps behind Atin, but his playful eyes never dimming,"we don't need you so full of...tension that you just snap and-"

"_**K'uur**_," Niner yelled at him, cheeks fully red from both anger and humiliation. He had loved what he and Thyme had done afterwards and, he admitted to no one but himself, he liked it when she teased him. But usually he was able to hold back giving in to her until they were out of sight. This time, he caved in front of his squad. In front of others, too, since they had been in the mess hall with thousands of brothers. Thyme wasn't listening. She was staring at the sniper with complete fascination over Niner's shoulder. Fi raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm prettier than the Sarge here," he said with another grin,"but save all that staring for later! He's right there! I want to keep my _gette'se_!"

She still didn't respond and Fi's smile went away a little when he watched the pupils of her eyes start to become very big. She broke away from Niner, still staring at Fi as she slowly walked past him.

"Thyme, it's fine," Niner said as he turned to grasp her shoulder. But she smoothly dipped her shoulder out of the way and continued the slow walk until she was no less than a few feet away. She slipped down into a crouch staring Fi right in the eyes, her pupils overtaking the iris of her own. Fi blanched, taking another step back.

"Thyme?"

Only Niner surpassed Fi's shock when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by her and both fell to the ground. She was nuzzling at the commando's abdomen and scrambling to find purchase on it, biting gently at the skin on his neck and nuzzled at him as well.

"Thyme!? G-Get off!"

Fi's shout was unheeded and sharp feline teeth sunk into an open spot on his arm when he tried to shove her off.

"Woah," he yelped as the others jumped on Thyme and fought together to get her off. But while they had bulk and numbers on their side, Thyme had speed and a small waist on her side and no armor to hinder her. While they were awkward falling on each other and trying to pin her down, Thyme could squeeze into the small spaces they made and push them all off with her strong arms and legs. Her claws were also out and ready, swiping and catching Niner on a small patch of skin and scratched (leaving nothing) at Darman's armor. Niner flew into the wall behind Fi while Atin and Darman were thrown back into the ship. Thyme hissed at them all as they stood back up, kneeling on Fi like he was some sort of prize. Her fingers were arched, teeth bared, and was quite a sight to the usual Thyme they saw. Fi shifter slightly under her and she threw herself on her back and wiggled happily on top of him.

"What...the _kriff_," Niner panted as he watched her swipe at Fi again when he tried to push her away, hissing unhappily at him, too. He looked a little closer, and realized that she was getting at the little specks that were all over Fi's armor.

"Atin, get a scan out here! Find out what the _kriff_ those spots are!"

Thyme swiped at Atin's hand whenever he tried to get a sample. So after a few tries, Niner grabbed her from behind and yanked her off. She screeched and somehow flipped so Niner was on his back with her on top, still fighting his tightened arms. Fi scrambled up and away from her, presenting himself happily in front of the scan.

"Nooooo," she wailed pitifully. Niner held onto her, despite all her wiggling and squirming to pounce on Fi again, as Atin ran the scan over his armor. Darman got an idea and swiped his own hand against the plant covered armor. Thyme immediately went for it as it was presented to her.

"You're going to love this, Sarge," Atin said when he received the results,"Remember the plant Fi crawled into?"

"The prickly thorns or the pale blue flowers with red tips?"

"So, yes you remember. And it's the latter one. The little seeds from the red stems inside produce a scent that drives felines wild. Apparently, since Thyme here is a humanoid, it affects her as well."

"You're _kriffing_ me, right," Niner groaned as Thyme broke out of his grip and flung herself onto Fi, making him fall over again,"Catnip?"

"OH! Hey hey hey," Fi protested as she started scratching at the armor. Darman ran and pulled her of this time, with difficulty. She was able to get her nails into the cracks of the armor and hang on for a small while. Niner came forward and helped to tug.

"That's it," he said and grabbed Fi by the back arm when the nip on Darman's hand distracted her enough,"Come here."

"Not you, too, Sarge," Fi yelled dramatically before the sound of a smack shut him up temporarily. Darman chuckled as Thyme cooed quietly as she nuzzled his hand. He had to admit, her eyes looked huge with the pupils that size and made her seem younger to her actual age.

"Pretty girl," he murmured and scratched her under her chin, making her rumble happily at the feeling. When the Sarge and sniper came back, Thyme was nuzzling under Darman's chin and biting happily at his fingers.

"Thyme," Niner said and moved in close. She looked up at him lazily as she chewed gently at Darman's fingers. But instead of jumping him like she had done earlier, her pupils slowly started to go back to normal and her chewing slowly stopped. Niner looked at her weirdly as she looked around with a confused expression and let go of Darman's hand. The catnip had worn off, much to the amusement of the squad and irritation of Niner.

"I should have seen that coming,"Niner grumbled. Thyme giggled nervously and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, _cyar'ika_," she said.

"Not your fault," he said, still sulking a little and he turned

Fi had a huge grin on his face that Thyme knew was going to be trouble. He sidled over to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"So," he said casually," Now that your love for me is out in the open, nice going by the way, does this mean you'll finally dump the Sarge here?"

"Just clean up your armor," Niner said irritably before she could reply. He took off the black armor parts and shoved them into his brother's arms,"And bring me back mine later!"

"What if I don't," he said playfully,"Then little miss hyper here will give me the kisses!"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her snort with laughter at his antics.

"As if," she said back, rolling her eyes,"You two are complete opposites."

"You mean he's cold, stiff, and a hard _sheb_ while I'm charming, entertaining, and lovable? I agree!"

"You nuna," she said, shoving him towards the hangar doors,"get out of here!"

"Nuna," he said in mock horror,"I am much more handsome than a farm animal!"

"True. But you have many qualities like them! They're entertaining, lovable...and gelded."

Darman and Atin guffawed at their brother's indignant squawk and even Niner was coughing suspiciously. Thyme had a triumphant grin but Fi was not one to give the last laugh up without a fight.

"Doth mother knowth, you wearst her curtains," he said chivalrously.

"Doth _buir_ knoweth thou art a prima dona," Thyme replied sweetly. The other three watched as they traded barbs back and forth, two grinning from ear to ear while the other had a small smirk. Finally with a shake of his head, Niner strode forward and gently picked Thyme up by her waist and made a retreat.

"Who said you could leave," Fi laughed as he waved. Thyme wiggled so she was hanging off of Niner's shoulder, finger hooked in his belt loop to keep her steady.

"Your sarge, dinko," she said cheekily. Fi eyed her.

"Guntkarr," he yelled as they neared the door. Niner halted so Thyme could say something.

"Hutt lord," she laughed back at him.

"Nexu," he snorted, his usual grin coming back to his face. The Cathar grinned, crossing her arms against Niner's back.

"I can live with that," she laughed. Fi floundered for something to say.

"You have no honor!"

"Who said I did," she said, pulling herself up a little more on Niner shoulder,"Watch this."

"Don't you dare," Niner said immediately (knowing it had something to do with him) making her slump. He walked off, smirking a little wider when he realized his brother wasn't saying anything else.

"_Osik_...," she grumbled. She wiggled backwards until she could give Niner a soft peck.

"I'm sorry again," she said quietly, rubbing her cheek against his.

Niner didn't even pause as he replied,"It's all right. Some good did come from this."

"Oh," she asked curiously, tail slowly swaying,"How so?"

"I know what to get you for a present sometime."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**...hehehe. Yeah, the title's just a small joke. I don't even know if it's funny to you. But it is to me! XD I might change it later. I'm sorry if Fi is a little OOC and for the start of the story, I didn't know how to begin it. If anyone has any ideas, I'm game for changing it!**

**Poor Fi and Niner for that matter! But I hope this story brightened your day!**

**Omega Squad belongs to Karen Travis's Republic Commando Books**

**Thyme is mine**


End file.
